


Choose Me, Love Me

by TrashWriterLucy (LucyWonderLandMadness)



Series: Paroxysm [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unexpected Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/TrashWriterLucy
Summary: He loves him, but he loves another. It isn't until he is pulled from pit-bottom by someone else, he learns to be loved.





	Choose Me, Love Me

Tsuna hummed under his breath as he walked towards Reborn's apartment, thinking about what type of food to make his childhood friend to thank the nineteen-year-old for his help. The one who continued to stay his friend, even when the nickname Dame-Tsuna appeared in rumours of high schoolers.

Reborn stood by his side, pulled and push him to get better. To stand where he at the moment, soon to graduate and leave to a college, plan to make something for himself.

Opening the door of Reborn's apartment, Tsuna called out for the other; however, the adult didn't answer back. With a frown his face, the brunt made his way into the apartment, dropping off the groceries he had bought while he had made his way. Placing the key's in the bowl as he busied himself taking the food out of the bags in placing them in the fridge, before reaching for his school bag.

Hearing noise coming from the raven-haired teen's room, Tsuna paused his movements, unsure if he should make his way to the sound. Something in his gut told him to stay away. To ignore the noise, it was nothing for him to know. But Tsuna became curious as to why there was noise when Reborn hadn't answered him, maybe the adult had been busy. Listening to music while he cleaning up or changing after a quick shower.

Swallowing the uneasy knot growing in the back of his throat, hesitantly, made his way to the close door that low soft noise came out.

With a shaky hand, he grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. 

Amber eyes widen in shock, his stomach dropped at the sight in front of him. 

 Hibari Kyouya's face buried deep in the black sheets, hands clenching tightly on the edge of the bed. His silver eyes filled with desire, face flushed and sweaty, low soft groans and skin hitting skin.

Reborn's body above the younger adult, hands holding onto the male's hip, his face hidden in Kyouya's neck as he continued to pound against the male underneath him. 

Tsuna stood frozen on the spot as he watched the scene a couple of seconds before he quietly closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Feeling numb, Tsuna grabbed his bag and the keys, making his way out of the apartment. The brunet stood a couple minutes outside of the door before his body began to move. 

The scene continued to replay in his mind, the moans and low grunts of both males, sweaty skin hitting skin.

It's the shaky breath that snaps Tsuna out of his daze and realizes that he is standing in the park he first met Reborn. Only six-years-old, Tsuna met nine-year-old Reborn, the child gleefully shooting water with his water gun at the other children while he sat on top of the tree. 

_"Hey, you!"  A voice from above him, Tsuna looked up from where he had run to hide from the rest of the other children._

_"Yeah?" He squeaked out, unsure what to say to the older child._

_"Why are you hiding? Aren't you suppose to be playing with them?" The black-haired child asked, lazily motioning to where the rest of the children were screaming and laughing._

_Tsuna cringed and shook his head, "I don't want to play with them," He said softly, shuffling his feet.  
_

_The boy hummed, "Well, why don't you join me, I feel like playing with someone."  He stated, a smirk on his face as he jumped down the tree and in front of Tsuna. Tsuna squeaked, stumbling backwards as he stared at the boy._

_"Ah...O-okay," He whispered, unsure what he was signing up to._

"Oya, Oya, what do we have here?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turns to see a familiar face. Smiling weakly, Tsuna gave a small wave.

"Hey Mukuro-kun," He said softly, his throat ached as the brunet tried to ignore the urge to cry, to scream.

The purple-haired teen raised an eyebrow, his heterochromia eyes narrowed at the sight of the male in front of him. An itch of an urge to go kill a certain someone rose, as he looked at the pathetic sad brunet.

"What are you doing here? I thought Friday's is one of those nights you would be spending it with that caffeine addict of a friend," Mukuro stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

A pain looked crossed the brunet eyes, but it quickly vanished. 

"He... he... Reborn had other plans and I didn't want to disturb him," Tsuna quietly stated, shuffling his feet before looking at the playground.

Mukuro stared at the vulnerable expression that the teen in front of him is casting. Pursing his lips, the taller teen grabbed the shorter teen by the hand and began dragging him. Away from the park and towards the apartment he shared with his two friends and his younger sister.

"Wh-" Tsuna pulled out of the memories, he looked unsure as to why Mukuro would be dragging him anywhere. "What are you doing Mukuro-kun?" The teen asked, looking around the somewhat familiar scenery.

"Well, I'm bored and you look miserable. Might as well get some entertainment," The purple-haired teen stated, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

Tsuna blinked his eyes, confused why Mukuro would be going out of his way to get any entertainment from him. He knew that Mukuro  _is_ trouble. Having been in the juvenile detention centre for a couple of months, always messing around Hibari - the perfect demon who would bite anyone who broke the rules.

But he also knows, that once you are under the care of the teen, he would protect you even though he didn't show it.

Hidden behind the craft smirks and dramatic action, the eighteen-year-old is smart, probably the same level of smarts as Reborn, crafty and manipulative to get things his way.

"Why?" Tsuna asks softly because Mukuro and he weren't exactly friends. Even though he has known the teen, they weren't close.  Mukuro usually tended to ignore him, but he would always be around when Tsuna always felt unsure of himself. When Reborn wouldn't notice the insecurities he has learned to hide.

"Hmm?" Mukuro hummed, glancing at the teen as they continue to walk. Hand still holding onto the thin wrist.

"Why are you helping me?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mukuro questioned. Eyes staring down at the brunet. 

Something inside Tsuna snapped, amber eyes closed tightly for a minute. His breath becomes short and the aching behind his throat only grew. Tsuna stopped walking, making the purple-haired teen to stop as well. 

Thunder broke the silence and the drops of water began to fall.

"Becuase no one chooses me," Tsuna whispered softly, pain and hurt filled his voice as he allowed his tears to mix with the rain.

And no one did. If it isn't Reborn being his only friend and his steady support. The one person that continues to help and pushes him to be better, Tsuna would have no one, but even then. Tsuna still felt even more alone. 

More alone than he ever felt when being beside Reborn.

Because Tsuna _loves_ Reborn.

And Reborn doesn't. Not the way Tsuna loves him.

And the flashes of Reborn's body on top of Hibari's, the sounds of pleasure filling up the room. 

Tsuna couldn't help but let sob to escape his lips, pulling his wrist of Mukuro's hold, the brunet hide his face in his hands. Feeling lost, alone and more broken-hearted knowing the truth.

The rain only made it easier for Tsuna to continue to cry.

Feeling arms wrap around his shoulders and pulling him into a lean body, he allowed his shoulder to shake, his sobs to grow louder as he wrapped his arms around the warmth the body gave off.

"... someone does choose you, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro murmured against the smaller teen's ear. Holding him tightly against his chest, eyebrows furrowed with uncertainty.

Unsure what to say, Tsuna just tighten his hold.

"Choose me," Mukuro continued, "Choose me and I'll always choose you Tsuna,"  _I'll always love you._

Tsuna knew Mukuro wouldn't say those words and maybe Tsuna wouldn't be able to hear them, but Mukuro would keep to his word. Nodding his head slowly against Mukuro's chest, he felts lips place themselves on his forehead.

"Okay." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
